


Unsilent Night

by kesha



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Christmas Eve sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Parents' private time, Santa's milk and cookies, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: Rhett and Link are having themselves a little merry Christmas Eve.





	Unsilent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve and special thanks to [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz) who beta read this lil' shortie ^_^

It’s the night of Christmas Eve. The house is dark save for the Christmas lights that are left on overnight and the moonlight that enters through the bedroom window.

They’re rolling around under the sheets to get warm. Link’s loving the ticklish feeling of Rhett’s unshaven face on his cheek as he kisses him all over. Rhett gets on top of him and Link laughs, knowing where this is going. Link asks his husband, “Are we fooling around on Christmas Eve?”

Rhett looks at him, a smile dancing on his moonlit face. “Why not? Kid’s away, parents will play.”

Link rolls his eyes. “She’s sleeping in the room next to ours, Rhett.”

“Just be quiet,” Rhett says just above a whisper and kisses Link again. Link smiles into their kiss then happily flips on his stomach, reaching for the lubricant stored in the bedside drawer.

Link hands the lube to Rhett and perches himself on his pillow. He spreads his legs when he hears Rhett uncap the tube with a soft pop. As soon as his boxers are pulled down, wet fingers circle his rim, slowly sliding in, one at a time. Link clutches his pillow as Rhett stretches him out and starts to moan when Rhett’s fingers thrust into him deeper.

“Shhh…” Rhett hushes him while still keeping his hand moving.

Later, he switches it up by scissoring his fingers, which makes Link bite the pillow to keep quiet.

“Think you’re good?” Rhett checks in after a good couple of minutes of stretching Link open to make sure that they’re ready to move on. Link releases the pillow from his teeth to reply, “Yeah. I’m good.”

Rhett draws his fingers out, pulling a quiet whimper from Link, and pours more lube into his fist. He slicks his cock up and lines himself up at Link’s wet rim. Link grunts in his throat when Rhett pushes in and doesn’t relax until Rhett is all the way inside.

“Still good?” Rhett asks him again.

“Yeah. Just, give it a second,” Link replies in a tight voice. Rhett kisses down his back to help him relax.

“Of course, babe.”

When Link signals him that he can move, Rhett starts thrusting slowly. It’s gentle but deep. It makes Link twist his face so prettily. Even if Rhett can’t see it, he knows what Link looks like right now.

The initial stretch from Rhett’s girth soon fades away as Rhett keeps going at a leisurely pace. Soon Link has to tell him to speed up. And so Rhett does.

The headboard starts banging against the wall in the same rhythm as his thrusts, creating _thump, thump, thump_ sounds. The way Rhett is pulling out of him then sinking back in is so good, it makes them both lost in each other for the moment, pleasure drowning out their other senses.

Link is mewling with his eyes closed, leaning his head back against Rhett, whose beard is going to give Link’s neck a burn. They don’t even realize when somebody comes in or notice their presence until that person is jumping up and down on their bed. Both of parents almost jump out of their skin when they realize their daughter is jumping excitedly at the foot of the bed.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” She half-shouts excitedly like she usually does in the morning, unaware of what the parents are up to. Thankfully, they both are under their covers tonight.

Rhett quickly detaches himself from Link. “Oh gosh! Skyle, what’s- what’s going on, honey?” He says, panicked and a little out of breath.

Their daughter, Skyle, drops to her knees on the mattress and crawls to her dads. “Daddy, I heard Santa coming in!”

Rhett and Link look at each other for a moment before Link asks, “coming in from where, honey?”

Their little girl looks to the window. “In here! I heard his reindeers on the roof and Santa come in through your window because we don’t have a chimney!”

Link smiles at her although his chest is still heaving. “Smart girl. But uh, yeah, I think he just snuck in here,” he turns to Rhett and gives him a nudge underneath the blanket. Immediately, Rhett gets Link’s message and plays along. “Oh. Oh, sure. I think he was just in here. I think we heard him, too, Sky,” he smiles awkwardly at her.

She reaches to pull back the covers but Link is quick to prevent her from doing so.

“C’mon! We have to go find him before he leaves.” She tugs Link’s wrist, pulling him to sit up, but Link stays put.

“Honey, Santa has to go deliver more presents and you need to sleep,” Rhett says now that his breathing is back to normal. “But I’m sure he already enjoyed our milk and cookies, so why don’t we go to sleep and you can open your presents tomorrow, dear?”

Skyle looks like she wants to protest but listens to her dad. “Okay…”

“Alright. Good girl. Go back to your room and have sweet dreams, baby. Let us give you a second goodnight kiss?” Link says, beckoning to her to get closer.

Both parents press a kiss to each cheek of their daughter, then, Link says, “goodnight. Merry Christmas, honey.”

“‘Night, dads,” she says then crawls out of their bed, trotting back to her room.

Once they hear her bedroom door shut, both Link and Rhett exhale in relief.

“That almost went really bad,” Link says, turning his head to Rhett who’s grinning stupidly.

“Yeah,” Rhett replies, followed by another exhale. “So where were we?”

That earns a back-hand slap in the shoulder from Link.

“Are you kidding me?” Link’s giving him a look that says _you’re ridiculous_ although he’s laughing.

“You’re right. Let’s just go to sleep,” Rhett says and pulls his boxers back up. He gives Link a sweet, goodnight kiss. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Link smooches him back.

“Merry Christmas, stud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that one :)
> 
> Have a safe, happy, and Rhinky holiday (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Stay Jingle™️


End file.
